This invention relates generally to a housing for electronic equipment, and more particularly to a bracket for use in mounting the housing for electronic equipment.
Housings for electronic equipment, such as electrical transformers, are typically manufactured and sold as boxes with the electrical components already installed. Accordingly, connecting the electrical components to a power source can be cumbersome. Additionally, replacing currently installed housing for electronic equipment can be a difficult and expensive task.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a structure for that will allow for relatively quick and easy installation, or replacement, of housings for electronic equipment.